


Together Again.

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2 Years after season 3, F/F, Post Season 3 Finale, Reunion, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: 2 Years later, Waverly returns after Wynonna saves her but Nicole is gone, can the lovers reunite?





	Together Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the first of many Wayhaught stories,
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

It took 2 years, 2 years of fighting for Wynonna before she had managed to get her daughter out of the garden, 2 years since everything changed and 2 years that Nicole left Purgatory behind in tears after losing her girlfriend, she never got a chance to tell Waverly that she would marry her.

Waverly could not help but feel like she had been lost recently, 4 days after she returned from the garden and she was feeling empty, like a piece of her was missing and of course there was, Nicole was not there with her and that broke Waverly’s heart into tiny fragments, mean whilst Doc and Wynonna were getting ‘reacquainted’ with one another in the barn.

One-night Waverly decided to go out and find Nicole, Wynonna of course was against the idea but she knew her sister would not listen she so went with her, she wasn’t letting Waverly out of her sight ever again.

The drive was full of laughter, tears and singing, both Wynonna and Waverly singing together as they drove all night, taking it in turns to take the wheel so the other could sleep with often stop off at diners along the way so they could eat.

Soon they arrived in the city where Nicole moved to and Waverly was sure her heart was pounding even harder in her chest, Wynonna still had the address Nicole gave her after she moved so they could stay in touch but Wynonna never did, she saw Nicole leaving as her way of abandoning Waverly to the garden.

A crime that Wynonna was never going to forgive, not by a long shot.

Waverly and Wynonna took the elevator up to the floor where Nicole’s apartment was, the closer they got the more Waverly’s heart pounding in her chest so much that Waverly thought her heart would explode in pure happiness… until her dream reunion came to a sudden halt with a crash.

Knocking the door Wynonna and Nicole waited patiently and soon the door opened but instead of Nicole, standing before them was a woman with long blonde hair down to her shoulders, olive skin and blue eyes.

Waverly looked around and at the address “Huh, sorry but I think we have the wrong apartment… we’re looking for Nicole Haught?” she asked.

The woman smiled politely “I’m sorry but my fiancée is at work right now” she replied.

“F-F-Fiancée?” Waverly asked, her heart shattering.

The woman nodded her head “Are you friends of hers?” she asked.

Wynonna went to say something until Waverly stopped her before smiling “Uh yeah, we’re friends of hers” she replied, it broke Wynonna to see her baby sister so broken.

The Woman smiled “Would you like to come in, she won’t be long” she replied.

Waverly shook her head “No… no uh we really should be going” she replied “Congratulations on the engagement” she said before walking away.

Wynonna looked to the woman “Tell her Wynonna stopped by to see her… along with her sister Waverly” she said.

The Woman nodded “Ok” she replied before closing the soor as Wynonna went to catch up with Waverly.

Wynonna soon found her by their parked car in tears, Wynonna sighed heavily as she took Waverly’s hand into her own and pulled her into her arms “Oh Waverly, I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Pulling back to wipe her eyes Waverly looked her sister in the eyes “You should have left me to rot in that garden” she said.

Wynonna shook her head “No… I couldn’t babygirl” she replied “You are all I have, I can’t do this without you” she said.

Waverly smiled as she reached into her pocket “Here” she handed Wynonna a small velvet box.

Wynonna gave a mock gasp as her hand flew to her chest “Babygirl this is so sudden” she turned her head away dramatically and the action produced the desired effect, Waverly started laughing.

“Shut up… I’m trying to be sad” Waverly said as she giggled, Wynonna was happy to see her baby sister smile again, slowly she took the small box from her sister’s hand and looked at the diamond ring inside “Were you… going to propose to her?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah” she admitted.

Wynonna pulled her sister into her arms and let her cry, her heart breaking for her little sister, Waverly and Wynonna headed back home to Purgatory and Waverly spent the rest of the day curled up in her bedroom.

In the meantime:

Nicole returned home to her apartment with a soft smile “Hey Wendy” she greeted her fiancée.

“Hey Nicole, how was your day?” Wendy asked with a soft smile.

“Quiet and the bugs are planted, how was yours?” Nicole asked.

“Quiet also, except you had visitors today” Wendy answered as she straightened her hair.

“Oh year, who?” Nicole asked curiously.

“A Wynonna and Waverly” Wendy replied.

Nicole froze on the spot “Waverly?” she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

“Yeah” Wendy replied “Oh by the way, boss man called… he wanted an update” she said.

But before she knew what was happening, Nicole was already out the door “Nicole… wait!” she called “What do I tell the boss?” she asked.

“Tell him to get my replacement” Nicole called back “I’m going home” she said.

Wendy shook her head “Oh great” she muttered whilst Nicole ran to her car, jumped in and drove off.

Homestead:

Wynonna was getting worried, Waverly had not moved out of her bedroom since they got back from the city, finding out Nicole was engaged broke Waverly’s heart and all Wynonna wanted to do was break Nicole in half for abandoning them the way she did.

Without warning though Nicole burst in “Wynonna!” she called.

Wynonna looked to Nicole “What the hell are you doing here?!” she demanded as she positioned herself in front of the stairs.

“Where is she?” Nicole demanded.

“Where’s who?” Wynonna replied as she kept her body positioned between the stairs and Nicole.

“Wynonna, I am not in the mood for your games, tell me where Waverly is!” Nicole demanded.

“Go back to your fiancée Nicole” Wynonna spat.

“She’s not my fiancée, she is my undercover partner” she said.

Wynonna scoffed in disbelief “Yeah right” she replied.

Nicole growled in frustration “I am being serious Wynonna, She is my partner in the police force… our neighbor is smuggling drugs” she replied “I was out planting the bugs when you and Waverly came to visit” she admitted.

Wynonna could not argue with that, but she was still pissed Nicole left Purgatory without fighting for Waverly.

“Ok… maybe so but it doesn’t change the fact that you left, if it was you pulled into the garden, Waverly would have fought for you” Wynonna spat.

“I DID FIGHT!!!” Nicole screamed in tears “I DID FIGHT FOR HER, WE TRIED EVERYTHING TO GET HER OUT AND NOTHING WORKED!!!” her tears were falling freely as she glared at Wynonna “Eventually I had to bite the bullet and walk away, I couldn’t stay here because everything reminded me of Waverly” she stopped to take a breather.

Wynonna looked at Nicole, guilt flooding her as she remembered just how much Nicole suffered after Waverly was taken, Nicole barely ate and barely slept, she was close to deaths door on so many occasions.

Slowly Wynonna stepped to the side “She’s in her room, but don’t you dare think this conversation is over” she warned before walking away allowing Nicole to go upstairs.

Waverly was laying on her bed curled up when there was a knock on the door, wiping her eyes Waverly didn’t even bother looking at the door “Come in Wynonna” she called.

Nicole stepped in slowly and she smiled when she laid eyes on Waverly “Babe” she whispered, almost afraid that if she closed her eyes then she would wake up and Waverly would still be gone and she’ll be left alone.

Waverly looked to Nicole confused “what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Yes” Nicole whispered.

“Huh?” Waverly looked even more confused.

“Yes, I will marry you” Nicole said.

Waverly was shocked “But… what about your fiancée?” she asked.

“Wendy is not my fiancée, she is my undercover partner in the police force” Nicole answered “There is nobody else but you”

“So, you want to marry me” Waverly said with hope.

“I will marry you whenever and wherever you want” Nicole replied.

Waverly launched herself off the bed and onto Nicole, their lips devouring one another in a hardcore make out session… until Wynonna called from the bottom of the stairs “Make up all you want, but you are still on my shit list Nicole!” she shouted.

Nicole and Waverly tearfully laughed as they continued to make out, their tears falling having finally being reunited after 2 years apart, Nicole still felt guilty for leaving and not staying to help Waverly.

Everything was perfect again.

“Nicole, where did that scar come from, it looks like a wolf bite” Waverly said as she ran her fingers over the scar.

Well almost... now Nicole had to explain that she was a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
